


The Hero of Hot Messes

by Ruwby



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Please be gentle, This was written at 5 am jsyk, ambiguously mute link, ftm link, im just a big ol gay softie, like you can interpret most of it however you want, rating will go up when I get there jsyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwby/pseuds/Ruwby
Summary: The hero of the wild, tired from his long trek up to the zora domain, decides to take a nice nap in the prince's bed.Shenanigans ensue meanwhile.





	The Hero of Hot Messes

_Last shot I hope_ ; Link thinks, lining up a volley of shock arrows, which hit his target, a group of lizalfos, perfectly. He wipes a drop of sweat from his brow, sweating both from nerves and from the heat of his rubber suit.   
The trek to Zora's domain wouldn't have taken as long if Link had realized the high chance of ill-timed rain making the climb up to the domain extremely lengthy and, frankly, a waste of effort. Due to the hero's quick-minded nature, he didn't think to grab enough supplies to last him the whole trip up having to walk, preferring light supplies to preparedness.  
Once I get there, everything would be okay, he reassured himself, I can just stock back up on arrows and food and be a-okay.  
The problem lies in getting up there.   
Thankfully, our hero of obliviousness had barely managed to scrape his way out of the last stretch of the wilds surrounding the domain, as the royal zoran guard had began growing since the Ganon's defeat, pushing back the line of 'blins. Visiting different domains was much more popular, due in part to the return of the long gone Princess Zelda, and that it was much safer getting from point a to point b without risk of running into the path of a raging guardian.   
Link manages to stumble into the domain, hungry, muddy, and tired. Even the guards comment on how he, quite frankly, looked like hell, and the younger ones even offer to carry Link to the inn. Thanks to his optimism about the potential state of travel, however, he only had enough rupees to buy supplies, and being a proud hylian, he didn't want to not pay the innkeepers, citing that they need the profits from that bed. Sidon overhears Link being proud from over towards the king, and, true to form, does an extraordinarily extra somersault over to Link, and offers his own bed and a fresh caught meal to our proud hero, as " _It's the least I could do, honestly, as I owe you at least that, and so much more for being so brave and saving my dear sister Mipha, and all of us from the corruption of Ganon, as only you (and Princess Zelda) could._ "   
Link attempted to dismiss the perky shark prince's concerns, but he _would have none of that._ Even though Link felt bad about taking up resources that he didn't feel he'd earned, our hero was never one to turn down a freshly cooked meal, especially not one caught especially by his hidden crush, the Prince. He apprehensively accepted the offer and was scooped up by Sidon, so the two of them could make their way to the prince's private room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so excuse my rusty writing skills. It's been a good minute since I've written anything, and I've not had internet for most of the writing of this fic, and as such, adjustments will be made when I can. If you like this fic let me know and give suggestions if you have them!


End file.
